Reminiscent
by Lei Xang
Summary: A simple love story between two teenagers. In a small town in England, two old friends, too stubborn to sort out a little misunderstanding, open the way to a new chapter in their lives. AU HYxRP
1. I Imagine

Disclaimer: I _would_ steal it, but there's just too much to get away with  
  
AN: Hi ya'll! Haven't seen you in a while! My first story since… July? Well, after a long break, I'm in the mood for some writing again :D But, I have no schedule for now, as I've just started high school! Yay..? Well, anyways, I'm back. Run! Nah, kidding. So, yeah… my new story. I've divided it into three parts, just to let you know. Hope you like this, I restarted 4 times!! DX  
  
Reminiscent  
A Gundam Wing fan fiction  
  
Part 1  
Chapter 1

"Hi Mum." I stretched and gave her a hug from behind, still yawning in her ear. Mother is a lot shorter than me now. She has been since I was thirteen. Coincidentally, that was the year I felt as if I had to help protect her… for an adult she can need a lot of taking care of. But kids tend to forget that their parents are only human.

"Hello Relena…" She yawned too, obviously as tired as I am. "Did you have a good sleep? You were up late chatting again."

"Yes Mother… I did. And I can't help it! People only go on late now." We grinned at each other and I let go, yawning down the hallways to my room and get ready for school…

Mother's unstable. It's not all bad, sort of ironic she's a nurse, but since those days when I noticed the stress in her face, I realized she needed more support than she was getting. I followed her around the best I could, tried to be her confidence, but it's hard when you're thirteen years old, following a forty-four year old woman. Now Mom woks a lot of the day, but I still manage to drop by her hospital; Heero, an old friend, gives me rides sometimes, sometimes Milliardo, my big brother.

"Zechs, wakey wakey!" He hates it when I do that, my little brother. I have no idea where the name Zechs came from though. My parents are weird…

"Relena… You're a pain in the-"  
  
"No swearing." He threw a pillow at me, but in his stupor, only managed to get it off the bed. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and all. By the time I was done, Zechs was ready for his morning shower. He needed it too.

I packed my lunch and laid out my brothers'. Mum had already left, and Dad had a late night job so he slept through this. I remember the good old days when we would make our own lunches, then my mom started to make things like sandwiches or noodles for us to take. Usually, it's the other way around… for normal families.

"Zechs, you're gonna be late!" The said boy stumbled out of the bathroom and hurriedly got ready, mumbling "I know, I know…" as he flew past. Unlike Milliardo and I, Zechs, true to our Greek heritage, was topped off with dark brown hair instead of blonde. We are full Greek, well, for the most part. They say an outsider with fair hair was married into our family, and introduced the light hair and skin with blue eyes genes. Every now and then someone in our family would also inherit those genes and turn out like our odd ancestor.

My father, brother, cousin and I all have it. It's rare to have to many in a generation or two, and my grandparents interpreted it as some kind of sign. It was also our generation that immigrated to England instead of staying in Greece…

I threw my little brother's lunch into his bag as he sped past and threw it at him before he forgot. Then, Milliardo came ever so gracefully stumbling out of his room. Oh brothers.

"Lunch is on the table, don't forget. I'm leaving!" Millie grumbled as I pulled on my boots and shrugged my jacket and pack on. Catherine's house was only a five minute walk, and from there she drove us to school. Catherine's older than me by only a few months, therefore she could drive. I was still learning…

My scarf and mitts went on before I stepped out, the cool air blowing over my face. I reached up and let my hair down from it's ponytail, hoping the strands would help block the winds. I don't mind my legs freezing, it's just my ears… they're really sensitive for some reason.

Oh yeah, Zechs goes to school across the street, in my old secondary. I go to a post secondary school for the two years of sixth year extensions. That's thirty minutes away.

At Catherine's house, her dog ran up to me and nearly pushed me right back out the door. Catherine calmed her down with a cookie before I stepped in.

"Hi Relena!" Sylvia, my cousin, the last of this generation with our odd, odd genes. She lived with her big sister, Mia, down the street from Catherine. I waved to her, and sat between Hilde and Heero. Hilde's been one of my best friends since I was ten, and Heero… we've got an interesting story together, actually.

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Midii were all there. We went in two groups, although at the same time. The guys, and the gals. It's been this way since Catherine and Heero passed their tests. Trowa… has problems with looking out for stuff.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Sylvia doesn't actually go to the same school as us; she goes to a secondary school right behind us that has eight years instead of two. So, our school mooched off their football field, parking lot, and for the most part, garbage cans.

"So, are we ready?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, wait, I forgot to brush my teeth." Catherine got up and made her way to the bathroom while the rest of us silently shared signs of disbelief. Hilde accused Trowa of not reminding her; after all, they were twins.

Sylvia was squirming, I knew what that meant. She had something to say. And it was about boys too, I bet. She's annoying and talkative, but she's also good to have around when you're depressed; she'll cheer you up in no time.

"Okay, I give up, what do you have to say?"

"Finally… Relena… you know that other guy you hang out with but never talks?" she sidled up to me.

"Wufei? What about him?"

"I think he likes you."

That was a normal thing to hear for me… ever since I was ten people have said there was "chemistry" between me and my guy friends. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and now Wufei have all bee victims. I don't know why though… I've never had that many crushes, and never had a boyfriend… never thought of it as necessary, so I took my time in it.

Sylvia, the guys and I all argued back and forth, the girls even took Sylvia's side every now and then. We finally left, with me riding with the guys this time, and spent the ten minute ride in silence. I sat near the door, beside Quatre. With him was Trowa, Heero in front of me and Duo beside him. I desperately wished for the snow to stop; the roads were blocked so bad it took three times longer than normal to get there. Besides, I prefer to walk.

School was normal. In the Honors level of school, only Catherine, and I participated. Hilde, Midii, Heero and Quatre were all in it once, but they preferred more paperwork then listening. I rarely got to work with them in anything except for extra curricular activities. Therefore, we all participated in as many as we could. Today we were all gonna make signs…

Did I mention that Sylvia's school also shared teams with us? Our football team and cheerleaders were the same. Really, we were practically the extension of them that focused mainly on Science. We were some of the best, which was why we're still opened.

Classes flew by. Homework was rarely issued, usually it was the student's choice. At lunch we all met in the gym and laid out rolls of paper. About fifty of us in all, the three gigantic strips were coloured quickly. Heero and I were making a rather massive emblem of the Fire Bird's.

Heero… ha, we've been since… well, official, when we were thirteen. However, I met him when I was ten… We took the same bus for school, and his sister would always invite me to sit with them Then she made friends her own age and sat away from her brother, but Heero always seemed to save a spot for me. That scared me. Let's just say I have a phobia of boyfriends and guys who show interest in me. I don't know why, but I've never felt ready for it yet…

"I need more orange." I leaned over and poured some yellow into his tray while he poured the red. I then went back to the freaky-looking ears.

We have been through a lot together… and because the other girls took a while to warm up to him, we've always been a little close. He's one of my best friends… even though he's turned his back on me a couple of times when we were younger. I don't blame him though, for the first time in his life his options were open, and he didn't know where to go. He was so busy trying to comprehend everything I fell into the background.

Then he turned around as stayed with his old life, his old friends, and his old path. I am, of course, referring to going onto secondary school, and making new friends. He had the option of becoming a sportsman, a scholar, or some other popular person, but instead he chose to stay in the background. I have never considered any other life. I'll settle at the bottom rung, thanks.

By now you can tell we're not your average kids. This was a decision made when we were fourteen. Fourteen-year-olds tend to try for the top, or run off, but Heero and I chose to stay at the bottom and help others. I think it's because we both came from a different culture; Heero is Japanese and I'm Greek. Neither of us look it though. But anyways, with different societies, we were taught differently from what other were taught here. That showed us there was more than one way to go, and that there were choices no one else saw. Therefore, at an early age, we both learned to think for ourselves.

While I chose to customize my life, however, my brothers decided to go with what England told them to do, though, and I'm rather disappointed. Whatever, I've still got Heero to keep me busy…

"Wow guys, that looks great!" Sylvia strode up to us, since her school was here with ours, and squatted to look at the emblem. She looked up at the emblems around our gym too. "You guys decorated this place, right?"

"She did with Boris's help." Boris is the guy I met at this school… who is exactly like the personality of mine when I'm hyper and happy. In other words, he's insane. She was also Hilde's old friend as well.

"Nice… where is the kid?" That was when he came back with the scarlet paint.

"It's about time they finished with this… oh, nice work guys!" I rolled my eyes. When he had left, there was only the beak. Now we were practically done. Boris added the scarlet to make it look like shading, and some mixed with yellow to make a pinkish eye area. We then all stood back to admire our work.

"Damn." Now we had to paint Fire Birds over it in a wavy manner. That was what the rest of the scarlet was for.

Boris poured the paint thinly over the area we were supposed to paint, and Heero and I started to work on it. Boris's job was to use the templates and set them down and securing it so we could paint without working about the letters. He did that then outlined each one, and took them off to admired his work. Meanwhile, Heero and I finished the two sides of the banner and sat back. It was his turn to do some work.

Sylvia, Hilde and Catherine were working on words on the other side of the banner. They then chided Sylvia for nearly making them spell "soccer" instead of "football". Well, she _was _from North America. She moved here with her sister while a dispute between the family was going on. Her 'older brother' and his wife lived in London now too. He wasn't actually her older brother, just a guy who lived with her for a long time. We had grown accustomed to calling him that though.

"Hey, Rel." I looked over at Heero, who wasn't looking at me but rather staring at the banner. "How's you're… problem coming along?"

"I'm alright… things could be better." I patted his arm. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was still worried. I smiled. It was good to have a friend like him. He had tricked me into telling him my problems, and now he worried. Once, I would've blushed at his concern, but I've matured since then.

"Relena…" I looked over at him, and he looked down at his arm. I realized the problem and quickly pulled my hand away. Must've forgot about it… then, suddenly, we both sneezed. I looked up and saw Sylvia glancing at me. She caught my eye and gestured over to Wufei, who was also watching at me.

Damnit, when did things get so complicated?

-!

That's the end! I hope you liked the first chapter!! In my opinion, I wrote too much explaining. It's supposed to be her thinking; Relena thinks a lot. I hope you review!! hint

-Lei


	2. I Realize

AN: Okay, so to answer a question, the gang's about 17- 18, okay? I forgot to add that in, whoopsie! Without further ado, onward!

Reminiscent  
Part 1  
Chapter 2 

We had a lunch and an extra period to work on the banners, but Relena had to go. After school, she had another class, and it was a cold day so I stayed behind to drive her home. Normally, she'd walk, but I felt like being kind today…

Relena spied my bright red truck easily. It was an old model, rusting, but my parents painted over everything before giving it to me this year, and they have abnormal choices in colour…

"How the hell did the guys get home?" She cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. I gave her an incredulous look, and glanced at the back of my truck. Relena, confused, looked over the side only to find nothing. I shook my head at her; sometimes she had the mind of a child.

"They went in Catherine's truck." Yes, we both have trucks, which is why Duo doesn't have to drive, even though he's months older than me. Now it was her turn to give me an incredulous look.

"There's only room for the girls and one more."

The memory of Trowa, Duo and Quatre huddling around the open, back window of the truck came to me. Relena caught onto my thoughts, it's a strange ability of hers to read other people's minds. Catherine complains about it a lot… She slapped me gently on the chest as she walked past, into the open door and sat in the seat. I closed the door and walked around.

Traffic today was insane. Every intersection was a red light, every red light was a long, long line. I shouldn't have taken Main, the smaller streets would've been faster. As we were waiting at the traffic lights, Relena pulled out a book and began to read. It wasn't long before she started to hum as well.

I waited a couple of minutes until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you singing?" Relena looked up, surprised, and smiled a little. She went back to reading, but this time singing out loud, though quietly. To be honest, Relena has no talent for singing, no matter how much charisma she had. But, she could make songs up that were better than any I hear on the radio. She sang about a songbird in the mountains. It was a sad tune, the words illustrated a picture in my mind of a small bird, singing through the mountains, forever looking behind itself for fear of a lurking predator.

"Always looking, always watching, being watched, every which way." She broke into a speaking part. Her voice soon became a buzz in my ear while I drove, like how one would listen to music to divert their creative mind while they should be concentrating. At least, that's the way Hilde describes it.

The gang has been together since we were thirteen. It was the year that changed everyone's lives, I think. The guys got to know the girls, the girls got to know the guys… Relena says it was the best and most interesting year of her life…

And to me, it was as well. It was the beginning of a whole new life that Relena dragged me into. I was just a kid, causing some trouble… but she mistook the mischief and trying to be a pain as something she felt once before, and in a way taught me the things that she knew. She claims that wisdom is depressing to everyone who couldn't handle it, therefore I was the only one she really 'took under her wing'. It was childish, I have to admit, the way she dreamed of a life like one you would find in stories…

Still, she was a child only at the time, one that was trusted with secrets and problems of others, older and younger. She had been forced to be responsible, mature, and efficient everyday. In contrast, she was a dreamer, a creator, and most of all, a child. I don't know what happens in her mind sometimes, but I know she had always wanted a little excitement in her life…

"Thanks Heero." She smiled at me as she climbed out of the truck. For a second, I thought she would fall off the steps, but then I forget. I may know her sensitive side, but that doesn't mean her strengths are gone. She jumped out, gracefully as the wind assaulted her. Blonde hair blew from side to side as I found myself entranced by its sway. She caught my eye and smiled at me again before slamming the door. I waited until she was inside the house before I began to drive away.

To be honest, Relena is still a little bit of a dreamer, like she used to be. Our relationship, to her, is something different. I'll admit it, so we had an odd meeting, it was a while before we were friends. I don't believe we have a different kind of friendship, though. We talk, we understand each other, we respect one another, that's it. Relena knows that there are a couple more guys that understand her better than me… I still don't understand her. At all.

My cell phone rang. I picked it up immediately and answered, startling my sister, who was on the other end.

"Heero?" I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Who else?" Mother always hates my foreboding tone. And my grunting responses. Well, in my opinion, that's her problem. Leia, my sister, however, was used to this.

"The computers' acting up, both of them, I can't get into anything." Damn, there must have been viruses in those hacks I downloaded… "Could you get home soon?"

"Fine." I hung up without even a goodbye. My old, grumpy self overtook me, and I found myself in a bad mood on the way home. A glance at the clock in my car told me I was very, very late.

* * *

My grandmother glanced at me disapprovingly as I walked in. I didn't even look at her. Instead, I walked downstairs and met Rika by our computers. She explained to me what the problem was and went upstairs. I sighed. No one else in my family had half the brains for this as I did, so I was stuck with all the work. Oh well…

It took me an hour and a half to find the virus and then figure out what to do with it. I looked at the CD Relena had lent to me. An anti-virus program... I shrugged inwardly and stuck the CD in there. Ten minutes later I had backed up the computers with everything they were going to need… for the next week. So I signed in and opened up the instant messaging program I had helped make. Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre all helped to, but we couldn't have done it without Relena's resources. Now it was the new messenger in our school, and exclusive too.

Relena was on… a window popped up with her face on it. She smiled and waved, and I gave her an empty look.

"Don't look at me like that." Her voice blasted through the speakers and I could see her wince from it. I glared towards the stairs, where I last saw my sister and turned down the volume.

"Better?" She spoke into her microphone "testing, testing" and then nodded at me. "So. What do you need?"

She sighed faintly. "Must you always assume? I was wondering why you didn't come on sooner." I glanced at the clock. It was nearly eight. I've been working with computers so long, I suppose, I don't even notice the long loading times or the mountains of work.

"Computer needed to be fixed." She giggled.

"Figures. You should really stop downloading all that junk."

"You talk to much."

"Don't I know it. I have to listen to it all the time." I chuckled and she smiled. I could see she was wearing her glasses, and my reflection bounced off them ever so slightly. Mine laid on the table in front of me, and my left hand went to fiddle while my right went to work on the mouse. Relena picked up a cappuccino, I'm guessing, anyways, and blew on it, fogging up her glasses.

"Damn…" I rolled my eyes at her language, wondering how she still has a job at that daycare… of course, then again, she was awesome with children. They loved her and she loved them… the clicking of her keyboard wafted to my ears, I peered up at her. She kept typing, and only realized I was looking at her when she yawned.

"What?"

"That's a lot of typing." She looked at her screen and smiled.

"Just writing, s'all." I watched her for a second longer before turning back to my own screen, and opening my own homework. My hands flew over the keyboard, feeling each key, but I could not type for some reason. My eyes darted up at the still open messenger window as Wufei signed on.

So that was why…

Wufei's stares, Sylvia's words. They implanted thoughts in my head. Thoughts about how the girl I've known for so long, the girl that has always been so loyal to the friends in need, was somehow being threatened by Wufei. My hands continued to hover over the keyboard, back and forth, back and forth, but in the end, I could not concentrate.

"Heero?" I looked up at her worried face, and realized I must've looked dazed. Her eyes searched my face, waiting for an answer. I knew I couldn't get away with not speaking this time.

"I'm fine. It's alright." She watched me a moment longer before listening to me and looking away.

I don't get why I feel bad for worrying her today. Have I gotten soft? I remember a time when it wouldn't have mattered… am I letting my hormones getting to me about her? I suppose so, because I'm starting to feel those things Quatre has related to me as children. Those… those… what's the word, I can never remember… oh that's right. Those infatuation situations are starting to form inside of me. I know Relena won't like the idea of that. She's never wanted anyone to care for her like that and I know she still doesn't. Catherine, Hilde, Sylvia… they always say they'll get her a boyfriend, but so far, it hasn't happened…

But me? How can I be jealous? Relena has been my friend for four years, why must feelings be developed… for her? This is insane… she's the one that turned my life around and helped me see something my friends couldn't… perhaps that is the variable between her and the others? But, when had the feeling began? Well, whatever it was, I had to get rid of it. Before the girls caught wind and Relena found out. I do not want to be embarrassed like that.

My attention was brought back to reality when Relena's head whipped up on my screen, and she looked surprised. She was looking where I knew her window was, despite being at her house only for brief periods. A second later, I heard thunder rumbling through the skies, and I looked out the window as Relena ran out of her webcam's view.

Rain splattered on the window sill, a rhythmic pattern, soothing to the ears. I love the sound… no, wait, I don't. Relena loves the sound, she just showed me how to appreciate it…

Spring was coming, after a long cold winter, at last. The season of storms was coming up, and I bet Relena can't contain her excitement. She loves the rain, even when she's walking in it.

Damnit. There I go again.

* * *

Okay, so it gets a little bit more intense. But you know what? I don't think the next chapter will be around until mid-November, because I'm in this thing. National Novel Writing Month thing, and I have to write a novel in one month, 50,000 words. So, I'll be pretty busy. Everything's going to be on hold until I finish, so I hope you can wait. Also, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I started like, a day after I posted up the first chapter, but I was trying to get into a guy's mind without making it seem romantic. Well, that didn't work… well, it did but it wasn't interesting, so yeah. ; I hope you liked, sorry if it seems a little weird, but like I said, I had trouble on this one… 


	3. I Tried

AN: Thanks so much for the kind reviews!

Reminiscent  
Part 1  
Chapter 3

I must've fallen asleep on my arm, somehow, because when I woke up, I had no feeling in it what so ever. I couldn't even move my forearm. My mind was playing tricks on me that morning, because I thought I saw myself lifting my hand high, but I could feel it scratching my nose ever so slightly. This has been happening lots lately…

"Relena?" My eyes opened. Sylvia sat on my bed, watching me sadly. I looked over at my clock; it read five forty in the morning.

"What in the world…?" I blinked rapidly, trying to wipe the sleep in my eyes. Sylvia ran in and out of focus as I groaned lightly and rolled around on my large bed. I finally sat up and she fell into my arms, wide and outstretched as they were.

"Mia had a nightmare…"

"Oh…"

I've mentioned it before, but now I'll elaborate. When I was thirteen, my father, Sylvia's father, and our uncle got into a huge fight. They lived in three separate countries, but my father and uncle still managed to fight with Sylvia's father. I'm not sure what happened, but it was something about the youngest of the three, Sylvia's father, was being rude and ignorant.

Back then, Sylvia and I were already really close, despite being an ocean apart. We never saw each other much, but about two years ago, Mia finished university and went home to chaos. She took her sister out of the household and they ran away. Our uncle set them up with flight fares to England, to live with us. Sylvia doesn't completely regret it, but she still feels lonely at times… Mia… she had once been very close to her mother… and she could not leave her husband's side…

Mia now fears her father, and worries about her mother. I cannot explain the sadness she feels about this. She's been depressive and aggressive at times. Sometimes, she'll have these nightmares as well, and we, being her family, always took her in with open arms.

I slowly stood myself up, limping against the leg that hadn't fallen asleep. I struggled to stay awake and Sylvia draped one of my arms around her to hold us steady. We were all still in our sleepwear, I noticed; even Mia and Sylvia, only they had jackets over their gowns. In the living room, my parents sat together looking down with Mia, who was hugging my mother's knees. Mother stroked her long, black hair in soothing motions as they watched. She looked pitiful, Mia. Milliardo sat across from them, unsure of what to do. He looked up when I entered, and moved for the two of us to sit down. Zechs was probably asleep…

I sat back, against the cushions, while Sylvia leaned on me. I watched solemnly as Mia shook, not from sobbing, but still like it. I've also mentioned before my mother needed protection sometimes herself, considering she's unstable, at times. Well… it was Mia and Sylvia's father that taught me a lesson I will never forget, and should I, I shall be damned.

Many children see their parents as invincible, complete, and so strong. But in the end, they are only human, as everyone is. Parents, on the other hand, find it unfair that all the weight of the world should rest on their shoulders, but bear it anyways for their children. The belief that adults have all the answers is usually what causes things like disrespect of the adult from the child. The three men that follow this feud are the perfect examples of this. They act like children, only in different circumstances. The result is the sobbing woman in Mother's laps, and the girl leaning on me for support.

"Today, I think it's one of the worst ones this summer. I felt so mad at my dad for no reason, well, actually, he was yelling a lot today. I told him I hated him, and that he was being sooo mean, but then he sat me down and talked to me. Like, about how he was doing this because he loves me, and how many people have asked him to be their father. He made me feel so lucky I felt as if I was going to cry!"

My eyes drooped and I found myself falling against Milliardo. I tried to sit back up but Sylvia was already asleep against me. I gave up, and hoped to heart that my brother wouldn't mind. I saw father looking at me, or Sylvia, I'm not sure, with his own sad eyes, and then the world went black.

* * *

The smell of eggs and bacon with the pitter patter of rain woke me up. My stomach growled and I sat up, all alone on the couch. It took me a moment to remember why I was here exactly. The rain soothed me as I waited for my eyes so moisten. Something didn't feel right… like I had had too much sleep.

I finally picked myself off the couch and stretched. My arm felt numb again, that and half my body felt as if it were twisted and gnarled. Not the most pleasant feeling in the world…

The first thing on my to-do list was to find out what that smell was. I walked into the kitchen and saw a very unfamiliar sight. Mia and Sylvia were in the room, scurrying about. The stove was on with a filling smell. You know you must be hungry when the simple smell of food fills you up.

"Hi Relena!" Sylvia greeted me. I pulled a chair out and fell into it. My eyes still heavy, I managed to wave to her. "You might want to wash your face, chickie-poo, just to wake you up. We made you brunch!"

My mind was half in the gutter, sure, but I could still see there was something wrong with that sentence. Or hear whichever it was… now if only I could figure out what it was…

"Brunch?" It was a school day… My eyes slowly drifted up to the clock over the stove. It read ten fifteen… I was supposed to be in school by eight. "Damnit! I overslept! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I shot upright, scraping my thighs on the table. I nearly fell over from the sudden shock if Sylvia hadn't been there to help support me.

"Relena, relax." My eyes fluttered to her.

"Come to think of it, why aren't you at school?" At least, that's what I think I said.

"Mia called the schools and told them that we would be at home today. She feels a bit bad for what happened…" I gave them both a confused look, sitting up properly again. "About making us stay up late last night." Sylvia finished off. I looked at Mia, worry now etched into my face.

"Mia, you don't have to feel bad, you know I can function on less than three hours of sleep." I smiled at her, hoping to lighten the mood. However, Mia's saddened expression never left. She simply turned around and continued to cook.

"Relena… I'm older; I should be taking care of you, instead of burdening you…" I didn't push it. Just simply sat back and watched the window.

* * *

I ended up going for my afternoon classes. My friends gathered around and questioned me. They filled me in on the gossip and new events since that morning. I listened for the sake of knowledge, even though I have no interest in that. However, being the local shoulder to cry on, well, one of them, I have to know. My shoulders sagged with my homework, my eyes were raspy and drooping, I could hardly walk straight, and furthermore, I was surrounded by constant whining all day. Not once did I hear anything besides elements of a teenage soap opera.

I didn't even get to see Heero. I wonder why he wasn't at school. Or was he ignoring me? Maybe… maybe I did pass him a few times today, but the others were always surrounding me…

"Relena?" Catherine bent down and looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, sorry, you just look dazed. Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired, that's all." I smiled at her, trying to act reassuring. She watched me for a moment afterwards.

"I can see the bags under your eyes, Relena. You really should try wearing makeup for once if you want to lie." She had a point. "Listen, why don't I drive you home today?"

"Oh no- I could ask Mia…"

"It's alright. I'm free, as Trowa just got his license." I smiled and finally accepted, before promptly tipping into my next class. Lord, someone help me stay awake through this. Where was Boris to lighten my mood? In fact, where were all the guys? The stress was freaking me out…

The weekend was up next, at least. When I got home, I didn't go to volunteer at the daycare like usually. No, I fell asleep on my couch, with my little brother yelling out battle moves as he played his video games.

* * *

I woke up an hour and a half later, in very much the same position as this morning. The sky was starting to darken, a bit later than usual. A sign of spring. With spring came rain.

The rest of the house was eerily silent. I sat up and walked over to my computer, looking over my messages.

In one of the websites I frequently visited, there were over five journals, each one a story of how much their life sucked. Normally, I would care, but these people... they always complained. I've grown quite numb to it. The website was one I helped manage. They made a series about war, one episode every three months. I wrote the songs. There were singers to perform them, as well as bands, artists, programmers, writers and actors. There was one other that helped me write the songs.

One band seemed to be making these journals (the website programmers designed a system for journals to keep each other informed on our lives), oh how I've grown to detest them. Today, it was something about wanting, to write their own songs. They had been answered by something along the lines of, "If it will actually fit with the series" except much more crude.

I was already irritable today. You can imagine my twitching when I saw people complaining about the smallest little things. I hate it when they do that, when they have all the talent they'll ever need to manage…

So I signed into Our Messenger and looked over the people online. Heero and Boris were among them, but which to talk to? Heero managed to answer that question for me.

"Hey." He greeted me as his window popped up, his face looking sour.

"Hi there," I replied to him with a smile, "you look happy." Note the sarcasm, my dear Heero, note the sarcasm.

"Funny." He retorted, just as sarcastically as I. Smiling halfheartedly, I pulled my homework out of my bag and began to work.

"So, what's up?" I asked after a moment's silence. "I mean, you don't usually look too happy but today seem a little different." His cold Prussian blue eyes watched me as my own slid upwards to look at him. Now he was worrying me.

"I may drop out of school." Before I knew it, my hands were on the table and my nose was almost flat up to the computer screen.

"What!?"

"My marks aren't that great, and there are plenty of ways to survive without a full education, Relena." Figures that Heero, could keep a straight face. But there was something else bothering me… his tone? The way he had said my name made it seem almost foreign coming out of his mouth…

"You've got to be kidding me." The look on his face told me he wasn't, then again, Heero never kidded. "But…" what will I do without you? "What about your friends?" You've always been there! "And… that may be so but…" When did I push you so far away? "It would probably be easier if you stayed…"

"I'm still thinking about it." Heero… My blood started to boil as all the stress and fatigue finally got to me.

"Stop being such a moron!" One part of me wanted me to stop, but… "Heero, do you have any idea how much crap and shit I've been through today?" the other part of me, "and I've been trying to be supportive and kind but," just wouldn't hold on, "I'm only human." That part came out quietly… too quietly.

"Relena?" I didn't have to look at him to know he was worried. Good, let someone worry about me for a change. I don't want to have to hold the world on my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I took five minutes to calm down before switching to text mode.

**Rel**_ I'm leaving now, got to finish homework._

**Heero: **_Wait… but who else am I supposed to talk to?_

**Rel: **_You've got plenty to keep you busy._

**Heero: **_What's that supposed to mean?_

**Rel: **_I meant… you need to study. Good night, Heero._

With that I signed off and packed my things. I'd have to do this in my room… but I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation; did I just screw up our whole friendship?

* * *

And thus, The Drama Begins! Sorry, I know I said middle of November but I ended up late again... oh well. Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! 


	4. I Remember

AN: Sorry for the long break More at the bottom.

Reminiscent  
Part 1  
Chapter 4

Relena and spoke again the day afterwards. We aren't fighting; we never have, however, I noticed that Monday things weren't the same anymore. Neither Relena or I took the effort to try and see each other, but I was always looking out for her, wondering if she was behind the next corner. I spent the next week in silent misery, and no one noticed. Things at home weren't going too well either. Mia was mad at Mother because she was threatening to take her out of dancing. Dad was drinking a bit more. Grandma… I think she's going back to Japan soon, and had withdrawn from me.

Like that was a big difference. However, something was really bugging me about this. Especially since I couldn't look at them without catching a glance of hatred, or something rather sinister.

"Heero! Buddy!" Duo… he's a pain in the ass. The guy nearly ran passed me running towards me. He managed to grab my shirtsleeve and took a moment to catch his breath. I watched him blankly as he huffed. "Hey… where have you been? There's a meeting in the gym again." Have I mentioned it's been two weeks?

"Yeah... I know. I'm quitting council."

"What!" He smacked me upside the head so I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He was on the ground in seconds. "Man, are you crazy? You never see Relena 'cept in council!"

I glared. "What makes you think I care if I see Relena?" Duo rolled his eyes and got up again.

"You did something stupid, didn't you?" Maybe… I never asked her. Although things aren't going to be the same again… I don't know how, but that little screw up seems to have broken a lot of the understanding between us… perhaps there wasn't much at the beginning?

"Maybe." It felt like an echo to me, but that was only because I thought about it before I said it.

"Maybe? How is it you don't even know if you did something?"

"You should talk."

"Oh gee, thanks." Duo stretched and took a seat on the ground next to me. Had it been a couple of years before, I would've dropped my leg just to see him get aggravated. Actually, had it been a few weeks back, I probably would have still.

And that's when it hit me. Something had screwed up before the chat with Relena. She wasn't the cause of my misery, although I have to admit she made it a bit more apparent. It's puzzling, how someone can affect you like this, but then again, Relena's a puzzling girl.

"Oh yeah, did I mention? Relena's going to church." That, surprised me more than anything else I've heard in a long while. Did I show it? Not really… "Surprising, isn't it?" Or maybe not. "Miss. I'll-control-my-own-future has faith. Never struck me as that kind of person."

No, she doesn't. Maybe I should talk to her; maybe I should try and figure out what's happening…

"Heero… are you listening to me?" Duo poked his head into my view, and I realized I'd drifted off. "He-"

"I'm listening."

"Good, cause class is starting."

"Already?" Duo rolled his eyes and rapped me on the head.

"Yes, if you timed the time you spend sulking you'd know it's been the entire lunch hour, and we don't have the period off today." Great. Possibly the best news I've heard all day.

Sarcasm, people.

I stood up and spent a moment steadying myself (not to mention sitting on the window like that really dug into a person's ass…) and followed Duo through the doors.

"Hey Relena." He winked and did the double point corny thing at her. I looked up in time to see her giggle and wink at him back, jokingly. Certainly didn't look like Relena was sulking, or anything of the like.

Relena passed me and her eyes widened a little. She looked surprised, but she smiled and greeted me, like she did every other person in the school. I didn't respond. I passed her without a word, feeling very defeated.

The reason; that was her reaction to every other person in the school. Yes, I've said that, but it is. I'm not every other person in the school. At least, I wasn't, until today. Before, she would pass, and look at me, and smile, and to everyone else it would look like we had a little secret. Just between us two, with our smirks. It would look like we were crazy, or stupid, or madly in love.

Forget that last one.

* * *

Considering my grades have been dropping anyways, the last two classes went by slowly. All the more time to think. When had we gotten so close, to the point where we relied on each other for our kicks of the day? Of course, we've known each other since we were ten, the last seven years that means, but still. She'd known all of our close friends, actually, let me try that again, _her_ close friends since then. 

So I dug. Right back to the beginning, when we first met.Rika was the social butterfly. This was back when we took the bus to school, and our last year of primary. Relena… well, I don't actually remember. This was before her stage, I believe, as the universally known tough girl. The one that beat on the boys, the one that never cried, you know, that kind of thing.

I saw her my first day, but she didn't see me. Well, she didn't notice me, and I hardly took notice of her. She was an outcast to the bus; didn't have any friends, therefore no place to sit but by herself.

And that day, she'd gotten out late.

Rikawas looking over at her, and she hadn't any friends either, as we had just moved there. So, she invited the loner-like kid over. Mia sat in front of me, and we both had seats alone, since I couldn't stand her. She sat down, and about two minutes afterwards, the bus got going and so did my sister's mouth.

They started talking, and I'm not sure about what until they got onto the subject of brothers. Suddenly, I remember Rika's annoyingly round face in mine from over the seat, and Relena's shy eyes peeking over. She saw me and her eyes got wide. That was when she interested me.

They retreated back over to the other side of the bus and this time I listened. She said she hadn't been expecting an older brother, because she had one too but they hardly talked. She took care of her little brother more, so she was more familiar with that concept. They started talking about each other's ages, and we soon discovered this little, timid girl was in the other class; same age as me. After thatRika started talking about herself and I tuned out. Though, I was still curious about this girl that was my age.

The next day was the same thing, except she brought her little brother along with her this time. She wasn't blowing steam when she said she cared for her little brother; I could tell by the protective arm around him and how she held her jacket against the window to give him, and ultimately Rika, some shade. Apparently her little brother had been home sick the day before, so he wasn't with her then.

Weeks went by like this, and then, finally, Rika got real friends her own age. Relena was late again, and she had absolutely nowhere to sit this time. So I invited her to sit by me. She was blushing, I remember. I asked where her brother was, and it turned out he was sick again, with chickenpox, and now he had to stay home for a while. It had become my turn to get to know her, and that, I suppose, is when I actually talked to her face to face for the first time. She seemed a little more reluctant to talk to me, though, because I was a boy, and the kids at this school were just coming out of the cooties stage and looking for suitable dates.

Relena wasn't one of them, as I learned through the years. Actually, I first noticed it when she withdrew from me and started looking for other seats even though mine was the only one open. It took her another year to be more open… and loud. She was quite the annoyance then, always trying to look superior, trying to be better. She was craving attention, I figured, but the instant she got some from a boy, she withdrew and would blush like crazy. She also started to notice another boy, Trowa.

And that was how I met him. But that's a different story. All through sixth grade we were in a lot of the same classes. She wasn't so shy, so we actually made friends, in a strange way, about halfway in the year. She was more open to Trowa, Duo and Quatre, though. I can't blame her, I was a pretty weird kid myself. Although… I did screw it up completely for the next year… by making her made through her little brother. Maybe I should've learned from the year before she was a protective older sister. Maybe then I wouldn't have insulted Zechs…

She hated me for the next year. Actually, she didn't even notice me much, as I was in the other class. Trowa, Duo and Quatre were in her class, though. I only had Wufei to keep me company. The girls didn't like me much, either. Something about me and my nose blowing contests…?

Sarcasm, people.

About two years after we first became friends, Relena was given an assigned seat. Right. Beside. Me. Our first assignment of the new year: tell our table partner about our holidays.

That's how we started a friendship.

That lasted us another four years.

And this is what it amounts to.

Four years, four years of prying at each other, of trying to see what the other was made of. Four years of late night chats about everything and nothing. Four years of designing and programming the private instant messaging program. Four years of bitching and moaning about our life…

Four years of building our trust and understanding of one another… of learning how to read each other without words, how to sense if something was amiss, of understanding one another…

And this is what it amounts to.

How did I remember all this, you ask? I suppose Relena's strange memory habits had rubbed off on me.

I think I just trailed off…

Yup… There's the bell.

* * *

I. Am. So. Sorry. I swear I meant to write this sooner, I had it started in December but then I just stopped. My inspiration for this story had run dry… 

And then earlier this week (or last) I figured enough was enough and I had to get back to this. Especially since I began thinking about an online comic. I wanted to finish these stories I've left lying around, so I began making a layout for this story, It should come down to about twenty seven chapters if all works out, and an epilogue.

Anyways, enough apologies, for now. About this chapter… does Heero seem a little OoC? I hope not, cause it's a little difficult to get into his head. The second part came easily enough; Heero's matured some over the years so his past I can tweak a little… yes I know the nose blowing contest thing was a little over the top but I was having fun there… :D It's actually a true story from my friend, he used to have nose blowing contests with his friends and see who could waste the most of my teacher's napkins…

Also, a little comment on the structure/style, whatever you want to call it. I've been messing with it in this chapter, so yes, it is a little odd. Sorry if this disrupts the story in any way (but any returning readers will have long forgotten what the old on was by now, I bet ;) I made it a little more personal, like he was writing this book out to the readers. I was trying to keep away from that before but I really like it now so that's probably how it's going to be for the rest of the story. Again, apologies for any disruptions.

Hopefully working hard on the next chapter,

Lei


	5. I Was Afraid

Reminiscent  
Part 1  
Chapter 5

I hate the fact that I've grown soft, after all those years I convinced myself that I was alone, independent…

Maybe it's because that's the belief of the stubborn and childish. I can't help but feel like I need a companion now. I can't change the way I feel anymore, or maybe I'm just rushing things. Changing takes years; it doesn't happen overnight.

So when was it that I lost the ability to hide happiness, anger, and pain? I mean, I still can, but it would take a professional to crack me before. Now… I can't even hide the fact that I was hurt when Heero brushed me off. It was possible I deserved it, but it still hurt. Understanding has nothing to do with how you feel, not in the short run, anyways.

Catherine knew; she was quiet on the walk home. It was nice out, so she had let Trowa, who had just gotten his license, drive home with the car. I didn't have any extra classes today, so I walked with her.

And now she's worried about me.

"Something wrong Catherine?" That wouldn't stop me from feigning innocence.

"Oh shut up Relena," she said with a kind smile, "you know very well why I'm worried."

"What do you mean?" It there was one thing the world hadn't taken from me, it was my own stubbornness. "I didn't hear anything about anyone today… is your ex being a bother?"

She rolled her eyes and made to push me in the icy snow. I carefully stepped sideways so she would slip on the ice and fall into the snow bank. "Brat." She spat at me, playfully. I smiled and helped her up, managing to find some good grip on the icy walkways.

"Maybe if you didn't wear those ridiculous boots you wouldn't be having so much trouble." I teased. Her boots had quite the heel on them, making them impractical for the ice. "It's one thing to be crazy enough to make boots that aren't very useful during the winter, but it's another thing to actually buy them."

She laughed and pulled at my hand, making me fall into the snow beside her. It was freezing cold and going down my neck… "But they're pretty!"

Catherine's rather vain when it comes to her looks, but really, she's a great person. She's sweet, and just looking for something good in her life… although growing up in modern society… she's too _normal_ for my tastes. At least she isn't screaming whenever they play a corny song during gym, like Hilde and Sylvia…

"Now, don't think you've gotten away from our earlier conversation." She smiled and pushed my arm lightly as I got up. I smiled and resisted. Maybe I was smaller than her, and a couple months younger, but I'll be damned if I'm weaker.

"About what's bothering you?" I was still feigning innocence, hoping she would forget about it and leave the matter alone. Unfortunately, my friends know me too well.

"Yeah, right. More like what's bothering _you_." She responded curtly. "It's pretty obvious you and Heero are in a fight; you don't talk or go out of your way to say hello anymore. In fact, he doesn't say hi."

A pang went through my chest; she just had to bring that up.

"So, what about it? It's not like we were that close. I go out of my way to meet all you guys."

"Maybe so…" she paused, thinking about how to word her next words. I know exactly what my relationship to Heero appears to be to the casual eye, and what it is to my friends. Even so, I like to be stubborn.

"But…"

"But?"

"But, the way you two talk is different somehow…" I could see her thinking hard about this, analyzing everything she could remember between us, "like when we meet up for lunch. You stay a bit farther away cause you don't really know some of the people there, and Heero, he stands beside you, but away from us."

"How does that make a difference?" You might wonder what the point of this is… well, to be honest, I like to see what others think, and I'm certainly not going to outright ask.

"Well, usually, if he stood towards us, it would seem like the two of you are part of the group, but the way he does it, it makes it look like he tries to isolate you both from everyone else…"

"It's all in your head." I denied her, again. But, being Catherine, she insisted.

"Well, that's just one example. You always know things about him we don't, like a couple years ago when you told us he was tired of giving away things, and he seems to know things about you too."

"Yes, but I pick up on things like that a little faster than you guys. Remember when Boris didn't like Hilde? No one noticed for about two weeks after I realized it…"

"That still doesn't explain him." I froze. What could I say that didn't put Heero in a compromising position? I didn't really want to imply he might like me…

But then again, why would I want to help that bastard? He's been ignoring me these last two weeks.

"Then maybe it's a one-sided thing." I couldn't believe I said that. I mean, I would, but never seriously like that. Was I really that mad at him? No, it was just an outbreak of emotion, but it was too late to take it back now. She might realize he's effecting the way I think…

"Well, he feels pretty damn strong about you if that's the case. Poor guy's going to have a hard time getting you." She joked. I paused, frowning. Catherine looked at me questionably.

"I think I would have noticed."

Catherine laughed. "No, Relena, you really wouldn't have."

_I only wish_.

* * *

Mother was away that day, at the hospital. She was on duty, and Dad was cooking. Oh joy. I would offer to, but I'm horrible at cooking. I have to read the instructions every time I make instant noodles. Even though I'm pretty talented at preparing if there's someone who can tell me what to do. I learned how to cut pretty quickly…

I greeted my dad and walked into my room to work on my homework. Setting up my books, my eyes caught sight of something small and brown. It was in between my desk and the wall, a bit poking out the bottom where my desk didn't reach the ground.

I pulled out my chair and leaned down. Tugging at it a little bit, I realized it was the arm of a stuffed animal… so I tugged and pulled at it, bonking my head on my desk along the way. Zechs came in once, asking me what I was doing when I glared at him and he left in a hurry.

It finally fell out, and I realized it was a teddy bear I used to own as a little kid. In fact, it was _the_ teddy bear which I could never remember it's origin. I've had it as long as I can remember, but it must've fallen back there a couple of years ago. Why hadn't I ever noticed? I was so attached to this little thing, and despite it's slightly dirty appearance and the hole in it's left leg (from my former pet, the gerbil, who chewed through it when it fell into the cage) it was in practically the same shape as it was when I was six.

"So, what'd you find?" Zechs leaned against the doorway, making me jump.

"I told you I was busy!" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes in his usually cocky manner, the way that made my want to choke the boy.

"Since and the head banging and grunting stopped, I figured you'd found whatever it was you were looking for. That or you gave up." I sighed and showed him the bear. He called me pathetic for trying so hard to get that out and so I kicked him out of my room.

I turned back to the bear. This thing had seen and soaked up every tear I'd cried since I realized its worth, every silent scream every giggle of glee I was too "macho" to express in front of others.

I brought back those old memories and smiled. I can't believe I didn't notice it go missing…

So I placed it on the little shelf beside my bed, and not remembering what I had named the little guy before, I called him Reminiscent; for the moment of dazed memories I received after finding him again.

My first teddy bear. He was pretty plain, which makes the fact I never lost him all the more amazing.

* * *

After finding Reminiscent, I did my homework, which took me straight to dinner. After that, I began to look over all the things I had kept in that little shelf from my past; all the stories I've read, the drawings from Kindergarten, and one of my journals as a kid.

I flipped through the book, smiling at my much more messy writing and odd descriptions. It improved through the years, and soon enough I was immersed in memories.

_January 20th,_

_I met a friend on the bus today. Her name is Rika. She's two years younger than me, although she's nice. She talks a lot, but at least I understand what she's saying. She introduced me to her brother too, although we only looked at him for a little while. I think he's my age. I was surprised. I thought she was talking about a little brother, like Zechs. I'm so used to the idea, since Milliardo locks himself in his room most of the time, and I don't get to talk to him._

I paused. Rika… Heero's little sister? This was when I met her, wasn't it? How the years swept away the memories… I didn't realize I had forgotten so much. I skimmed through the next few pages and settled on another entry;

_March 3rd,_

_Rika was sitting with her other friends today, and Zechs was sick, so I couldn't find any seats. I saw Heero's seat, but I didn't really want to sit beside him. He saw me though, and offered, so I had to sit down. We talked the whole time, but I was careful not to get too close. Meiran had told me that he looked like he might like me, like like-like me, so I stayed away. I'm going to start walking next year, thank goodness. Hopefully I don't ever have to do things like this again. I was so embarrassed, I hope I don't have to talk to Heero Yuy for a while. He scares me._

Wow… how things changed. The years have been rather difficult to us all… some one must be getting a kick out of the turn of events.

And then I realized I was blushing; seven years ago I was afraid Heero might like me. Now… now how must _he_ think of _me_? I wonder if he knows… he _must_ know… I'm obvious, aren't I?

It plagued my mind all night. I had insomnia until about seven in the morning, when I would get about an hour's sleep anyways…

But after I woke up, I still had to wonder. Does Heero remember, does he know? If he does, he'll probably be having a grand time with this. Joking about it, making fun of it…

Laughing about how, ten years ago, I was afraid of the very thing I feel right now.

How ten years ago, I was afraid he loved me.

How ten years ago, I had no idea I was going to love him.

Oh god I'm hopeless.

* * *

Final chapter of part one! I had to rewrite the chapter once cause the plan I had gotten a choppy in the middle of the chapter. I think this one worked out so much better. So yes, Part 1 of Reminiscent (I think I'm calling it "I believe I love you") is finished. Part two is called "I wish I could tell you"… and I'll announce part three when I get there. Hehe. P1 and P3 are really short compared to P2 by the way, since I'll be exploring a change of flow for Heero and Relena.

Why did I divide it into sections, you ask? Well, cause I needed two turning points in the story :D this is more for me than for you, but still :D:D:D:D I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update soon :)

- Lei


	6. Innocent Children

Reminiscent  
Part 2  
Chapter 6

The day was still bright and the afternoon heat hadn't faded when I found myself in a random park. I recognized it, a little, but I was still too busy thinking about what I was going to do about a place to stay or income. I could always stay over at one of the guys' houses, but something about that seemed… unappealing.

"Oh, no, come on, this way."

That voice… it seemed oddly familiar… but no, there were the sounds of giggling children. She was probably just a housewife bringing her kids to the park…

"Hey, Jacob! You're going to spill your ice cream." Her tone made me smile a little, inwardly. The kids giggled some more. I stood up, thinking I could get going before I was questioned.

"Hey, Mister! You want some cookie?" A little dark-haired girl was looking up at me, a crumbled cookie in her outstretched hand. I could feel the surprise on my face; I could've sworn they were still quite the ways off.

"Katrina! Don't bother that man! You understand how rude that is? And look at you; you've made quite a mess of yourself with those cookies."

There was no mistake now. It was Relena, in a peachy sleeveless shirt and some loose jeans. Her hair was in a loose, messy bun as she bent over the little girl and wiped her mouth clean, smiling the whole time at the child.

"Sorry Miss Relena..." the girl, Katrina, said in a sugar-sweet, sing-song voice. She gave Relena some puppy eyes and, in turn Relena tapped her nose once and sent her off to play with the other children.

"Sorry about that… Heero?" I was actually busy counting the children that ran past us to play on the equipment, and the ones that stayed on or around the wagon to eat their treats when she said that.

There were eight in total.

"Heero?" I snapped my eyes back at her. She was looking at me, and then the bag slung over my back, then back at me again. "What's this all about?"

I looked at her and regretted the words I was about to say. "Over the break, I dropped out of school."

"What?" she yelled out loud. It made me wince, and the little children turn and stare. She noticed this and dismissed them again to play while she had a little talk to me.

"Why would you do that?" I don't understand why, but I couldn't describe her expression to be anything but frantic.

"I didn't see what else I could learn from school. I mean, I'm not learning anything new now." She was exasperated, truly and completely. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned her head back and sighed loudly. "Relena, it's not that big of a deal."

There was a pause as I watched her calm herself down, one breath at a time. She then looked at me, eye to eye.

"Then what is that bag you have over your shoulder?" I froze up. What was I going to tell her that wouldn't make her point at me and say 'I told you so'?

"My mother kicked me out." I managed, after a little silence.

Relena sighed again, taking my wrist and guiding me to a nearby tree. The sun in the afternoon was hot, so the shade was very much welcome. She then took out her own bag and started calling the children over, one by one, to adjust their hats and apply sun screen on them.

She never spoke a word to me as she worked. I watched quietly, watching her move the shaded baby carriage under the tree and settled the child into her lap.

"Uh, Relena?" She looked up at me, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the baby, though. How naturally she held the boy, and how easily he settled into her arms. I then remembered she'd been taking care of children since she was about eight.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

She thought for a moment, staring at the boy, sucking at his bottle. She looked out at the children, watching them calmly.

"To be honest, I don't think there's anything else I can say, Heero. What happens now is your choice," she sighed, softly this time, "however, if you don't mind, Heero."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to stay with me today?" I blinked. At her _house_?

"Wh- what… I don't understand…" She regarded me quietly and gave a short, kind giggle. I suppose I was a little flustered at the thought of living with her at her house and everything…

"I mean help me baby-sit today. My parents' friends came over and I'm in charge of the younger children. Zechs went home to play video games with the older children an hour ago."

That explained why not one of the kids here looked to be over six years old.

"Sure, but… how long are you taking care of them for?" I looked over at her, expecting a smile, or something, but instead she was watching the kids again.

She glanced at a watch I guessed to be her little brother's, since she didn't own one. "It's about three… so another four hours."

Could I survive four hours with eight children? More importantly, could I survive four hours working with Relena?

My mind wandered off, thinking of all the possibilities. I'd hate to say it, but her overly-imaginative mind was starting to rub off on me.

"But first," she snapped me out of my reverie with a healthy, cool, helping of sunscreen, "you'll need it." She smiled and went back to watching the children. I could only stare at her for a moment before moving to cover myself with the sunscreen. Her hands maneuvered to apply what was left on her hand onto her arms without moving the baby too much. It was rather admirable, considering I couldn't hold kids in the first place…

It wasn't long before my mind found it's way back to what I was thinking before…

And it took even less time to come to question… if my head was coming up with all these rather absurd situations… what was _she_ thinking?

This is, if she had even the slightest interest in me. Wishful thinking, Heero…

* * *

The next three hours were… in all reality, very enjoyable. The children, for children, were very well behaved. In fact, they clung to Relena like the plague. It was always "Relena, push me on the swings," or "Rel, help me up the slide," or "Miss Relena, I need to go **_pee._**"

And for all that it's worth, she handled these situations with more patience and kindness that I could ever scrounge up. This was a completely different girl from the Relena I see often. Still quiet and reserved, but in contrast to these children, she seemed very motherly. On the other hand, at school, she was on equal terms as everyone else. She never seemed as… as _special_ in school.

We had managed to visit an ice cream store, a dollar store, and wandered around the local marina before finally settling into one last park. This time, though, it had a shaded playground, some fountains and statues. A nice way to end a day off, I guess.

"The kids look tired." Relena laughed a little as little toddler curled up against her.

"Yeah…" the sight made me smile. She stroked the boy's head lovingly as she continued to read her book. I was sitting on her other side, the little Katrina girl leaning against me. The baby was asleep in his stroller, one child sleeping in the little crack between Relena and I, against the tree. A little boy had made himself comfortable in the wagon, having thrown his shoes over the side and covered in the blankets that were there.

Three kids still played in the sandbox. I cringed a little at the dirt they were getting all over themselves, but at least they had the decency not to try and eat any.

We sat in about five minute's silence before Relena piped up.

"Heero." My eyes darted from the kids in the sandbox to the older girl beside me. She had put down her novel and was looking at me straight on.

"What?" A hand went up to my face, thinking that there was something that had gotten stuck there during the day.

"What are you planning to do after today?" Oh, so that's what she was thinking.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I'm worried about you!" I was taken a bit aback by that. It's not that I expected her not to, but I didn't expect her to just outright _say_ it. "I- Heero, I…"

Just… Just something about her expression really threw me off. She seemed so conflicted.

"Relena?" The two of us turned our heads and looked at the three kids standing over us. I suppose we both realized it at the same time, the fact that we were only inches from each other's faces, because the two of us jumped back at the same time.

"Yes, Keisha?" She turned to the little girl in the middle.

"We want to go home now; we're tired?" She yawned, loudly.

"Of course, but I think We're going to have to clean you three up." Relena smiled and picked up the boy leaning against her. She moved him to lay across my legs and grinned at me. "Stay here and take care of the kids. I need to get these three changed." Not that I had a choice in the first place…

"Relena… We got it all over our clothes." The older of the two boys pouted, scratching at his shirt.

"Yes, I see that… and in your diaper too, Jackson?" that was when I noticed the youngest of them all, a little three-year-old boy, was half picking, half slapping his lower backside. The boy gave Relena a practiced pout and nodded.

"Okay, okay, one minute I have to see if we have any more diapers… right, let's go you three." Before I knew it, I was watching the four of them make their way to the public washrooms.

* * *

"Relena, I think your boyfriend's dead." Something poked my face.

"Keisha… first, he's asleep, and second, he's not my boyfriend. Where did you learn that?"

"Daddy and you were talking about your boyfriend, weren't you?"

"Oh no no no… he said he _bet_ I had a boyfriend."

"What's betting?"

"Never mind that. Keisha, you can push the stroller, I have to try and arrange these three into the wagon…

"Okay!" My eyes opened slowly as I saw Relena rearranging the kid in the wagon to give space for two others. She then lifted the kid on my legs and arranged him with the little guy in the wagon.

"Can you two sit up nice and straight in the wagon for me?" There were two simultaneous 'yup!'s in response.

"That's six out of the eight, now what?" Relena jumped at my voice. I could see her forcing herself to stay composed and even out her breathing. She then gave me a friendly glare, silently telling me never to do that again.

"I was thinking Katrina could help Keisha push the stroller, and then one of us can carry the last one."

"I'll carry him." I wiped my eyes of sleep right after I said that, so I didn't see her expression. I did see her smile after though.

"Thanks! Come on, you can freshen up in the bathrooms over there. I'll wake up Katrina…" I smiled at her and walked off.

Five minutes later I was standing outside the public washrooms, trying to balance the sleeping boy on my left shoulder. Relena, obviously, was holding my hands, positioning them in the right place.

"And don't worry; he has a diaper so her won't be wetting himself on you." Whoa, she didn't tell me about that. "And thanks again." She smiled and placed a hand on my arm. For a moment, I thought she was going to kiss my cheek or _something_ but instead she just picked up the wagon handle and walked off.

* * *

"Goodbye you two!" Relena grinned and waved as the last two children rode away. As they drove out of sight, Relena turned to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I can't believe my parents have to drive so many people home…"

"I'm getting too old for this."

"Relena, you're seventeen." She smiled faintly, then closed her eyes and fell against me. "Hey… err…" I dropped my back and caught her before she slid. Is it really possible to be _that_ exhausted?

Then again, she had been taking care of those kids for seven hours already...

"Alright already, I'll help you to your room…" I shook her slightly to make her wake up. She was able to stay awake long enough to get past the front door, but that was about it.

Relena's house was a simple one; small, black roof, white bricks, and two floors; the basement and main floor. I managed to find hers, luckily it was right across from the living room, which was what the front door gave way to. We stumbling through her door and I could keep her up long enough to get her upper body onto the bed.

She had to have woken up, at least a little, when we both bounced on the bed. I flipped over, huffing. I still had to get the rest of her on the bed…

"Heero…?" I looked over and saw her moving up by herself, tucking in her legs so she would fit on the bed.

"Relena? Something wrong?" Here eyes were half closed, but she could still see me. She smiled and threw and arm around me.

"Sorry… sorry about that." I started to tell her it was no problem when she tightened her hold and leaned into me. My head hazed over, slightly from being tired, slightly from having her so close to me.. and her breath… I could feel her breath on my _neck_. It was sending shivers up and down my body.

"Re- Relena…" I couldn't do this, not while I was in love with her…

"We're home!" I sat up straight, my heart pumping in my chest. I couldn't let her parents catch us like this… as much as I wanted to stay there with her.

So I removed her shoes and closed the door on the way out. I met face to glaring face with Relena's father. I could tell already; he really disapproved of me.

"Oh, you must be… Heero?"

"Yes." I bowed a little. "I guess I'll be going now…" Making my way through the living room, I noticed how sparsely decorated her house was. The walls were completely white, with the exceptions of some handprints from the kids. Then there were the random pictures scattered all over.

"Hey, Heero?" Her mother walked up behind me as I was setting her shoes on the mat. I turned around at the smaller figure… she was about the same size as Relena. "Where do you live? I'll drive you home."

Talk about shame. I didn't even look her in the eye as I told her I would be alright by myself. The sun hadn't set yet so it was still okay to walk… somewhere.

* * *

phew, a rather long chapter here. There was a lot I wanted to put in, mostly cause I've been thinking about this one for a while. I hope you liked! I finally feel like I'm getting somewhere with this story (phew) and I know how I'm going to start the next chapter too… so I hope you've enjoyed! See you next time!

Lei


	7. Sincerity

Reminiscent  
Part 2  
Chapter 7

"So still no word from him?" Catherine asked, though never taking her eyes off the mirror to apply the lipstick. I used it to brush a few strand of hair out of my face.

"Afraid not. Are you done yet?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, I _like_ to look good, thank you very much." We both laughed at ourselves. "It's weird though."

"What is?"

"Heero. He never seemed the type to run away, or drop out…" Catherine turned, finally, and leaned against the bathroom sink to look at me. "Don't you think?"

"Actually," _I guess I see something different in Heero then_, "I didn't think so at first either, but in the end I can't see myself not accepting it."

"I see… so you've lost respect for him?" She cocked her head and gave me her winning puppy eyes. Guys absolutely loved that look.

"Where did you figure that? I just… I guess I can't see Heero really needing anything but the most practical and…" How should I word this…? More importantly, what was I trying to say? "… and I guess he doesn't seem to be the type to force himself more than necessary."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hell, I don't _know_.

"School isn't for everyone, and I guess Heero's part of the minority. Now, can we please go enjoy our lunch?"

* * *

It had been three days since Heero had helped me baby-sit the little guys. After I fell asleep, he seemed to have disappeared. My mother told me how he left, and I managed to tell her he had been kicked out of his home. She had felt horrible about letting him go then, but I managed to convince her it wasn't her fault.

So, here I am, staring out the window as I washed the dishes, watching the rain pour.

A young and scruffy-looking boy suddenly appeared in my vision…

… and collapsed in front of my house.

"Relena!"

"I see it Zechs!" I ran outside and picked the boy up to check him over. It was then that I recognized him to be Heero. He seemed to regain consciousness in my arms, and tried to pull away.

"Heero, it's me." He looked up at me, giving me the "I know _that_" glare. He managed to sit back, pulling completely away from me.

"I'll be fine, just leave me alone." He wouldn't look at me, no matter how much I fretted and worried. Finally, I lost my patience with the boy.

"Heero!" I half yelled, half screamed at him. "You stand up and march right in there."

"Wh-"

"_Now._" I concluded with such a menacing tone, even Heero had to be a little frightened. Zechs came running out, holding my Father's jacket and my slippers. I was barefoot, soaking wet with my clothes clinging to me, and pointing madly at my home. Zechs stopped halfway between me and the house, a little frightened.

"Heero." I warned, yet again. He finally decided that he would listen, and picked himself up.

"Good. Now Zechs, run a warm bath for Yuy here. I'll make some soup for him right after I finish the dishes. Heero, throw your dirty clothes in the laundry hamper; I'll wash them soon. Also, I'll ask questions later." I strode proudly ahead, passing Zechs and making my way inside to change.

"She's scary when she's worried, isn't she?" I could hear Zechs laughing at Heero. So I slammed the door.

* * *

Milliardo had lent Heero some clothes to wear, but since he was quite a bit bigger than Heero, it hung loosely, and sometimes not at all. That would explain why I doubled over laughing when I saw him in extremely baggy clothes, holding his pants up with one hand.

Zechs stood behind him, holding a brush uselessly. "Look, Relena, I swear I tried to brush his hair, but…" I laughed again, harder. Heero glared at me, and Milliardo glared at Heero. I told my brothers they were dismissed… Milliardo seemed a little hesitant to leave me alone with Heero though.

I left the fore mentioned boy to enjoy his soup in peace while I continued to finish the chores. After I had thrown the clothes into the wash, I came back upstairs to grab a bit of soup myself. The whole time we ate, I couldn't help but stare at Heero.

He seemed skinnier, and oh so tired. As much as I would have rather he get some rest, I still had to pester him for some answers.

He finished his soup, and I stood up to ladle some more for him. I noticed how _he_ regarded _me_ as well. He was expecting it.

"So, Heero, where have you been these past few days?" My anger was controlled again, but somehow, I figured it was only a matter of time.

"Duo's house." I glared.

"Liar. He's been asking _me_ if I had seen you around." I placed the newly filled bowl at his place and took my seat across from him. "Heero, I think it's important you tell me. I've been worried sick over these past few days, wondering where the hell you've been.

"None of the girls or the guys have seen you, no one has heard from you, and everyone is wondering where you are and why you left. I, no, we deserve to know."

"You know why." He retorted. I wasn't above slapping him right now…

"They want to know from you. Besides, I still can't tell them where you've been." I glared at him and he glared back. We spent about five minutes like that, in complete silence.

Finally, he decided enough was enough. "You're going to make me lose my appetite."

"You've already helped yourself to enough." Another glaring contest raged until he finally pushed his bowl away and leaned back.

"Okay, I've been renting out a hotel room these past few days. But I figured I wouldn't last long like that yesterday, so I checked out and have been wandering around until… today." That sounded like Heero.

"And why did you come here?" He cast me a dark look, and although I desperately wanted a loving answer, I was already preparing for a blow to my pride.

"Coincidence. Now, if my clothes are finished, I'll be taking my leave." He stood up, arrogant as I remember him, and started to strip off Milliardo's shirt.

I had no wish to see any more than that. I stood up, strode over, and yanked the shirt down. Something told me I was blushing like mad.

"You're not going anywhere, mister. You are staying here tonight, tomorrow, and as long as you need until you've got a job and a steady income."

"You hardly have enough room for your family, where would I sleep?" My face heated up as I remembered the fact that my bed was much bigger than it needed to be…

"Zechs has a bunk bed. You can sleep with him."

"In the living room?"

"Do you _prefer_ the garage?" I didn't let him answer, just grabbed his wrist and took him to the living room.

"Zechs, you have top bunk from now on." I had grabbed Heero's duffle bag on the way to the room, and threw it close to the bed. Zechs swiveled around in the computer chair.

"Oooh, Lena's letting her lover stay for the night." Where in the world did he learn that?

"Actually, Zechs, he'll be sleeping in _your_ room, so I think Heero qualifies more as _your_ lover." As predicted, dear old brother made gagging sounds and turned back around.

"Uhh, Relena?" I turned around, eyebrow raised. "My wrist." Right. I dropped it and walked past him.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll clean up in the kitchen."

* * *

That night Father and I had a great, long fight. Every argument ended up the same; he would ask how we would provide something for Heero; I would offer to give up some of my own luxuries; and before Heero could object, Milliardo would step in and offer his own luxuries. Heero was practically our pet…

Everyone retired to their rooms after dinner, except I stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Heero stayed too, brooding and glaring at my back. How amusing.

He followed me everywhere, from the dishes to the laundry to my room while I did my homework.

Don't get me wrong, I really do love him, but there's some things a girl just _can't_ take.

"Quit it." I fell back onto my bed as he let himself in my room. I saw his eyes skim over the unusually large bed, and I swear I saw his Adam's apple bob.

"Quite what?"

"Following me." He raised an eyebrow and sat on the chair at my desk backwards. I smiled and stretched. It wasn't as if I couldn't trust Heero not to take advantage of a tired girl. "What do you want." I finally said.

"Why are you helping me?" He didn't like to beat around the bush. I sat up and leaned towards him, resting an elbow on my desk.

"Cause you're my _friend_, dumb ass. Why would I leave a friend out in the rainy weather with no place to go?" I replied as casually as I could. I was true, but it wasn't the whole truth… which was thrashing about, wanting out. "What would you have done in my place?"

He grew silent, watching me, or looking past me, I'm not sure. His features showed a slight depression… I wished I could wipe those feelings away.

"Heero." He raised both eyebrows, indicating that he heard. I put a forefinger under his chin and lifted it so I could look him in the eye. "What's wrong?" Something inside of me told me to pull him into a hug, some traitorous voice told me to kiss him, even just a peck. But no… this was his home and board for now, I shouldn't make him uncomfortable.

"Why?" Why what? "Why am I your friend? There's nothing good about me."

I knew what he meant. Heero had a tendency to upset people, and break the rules. To the average person, he would seem like a lowlife of sorts. He hated his family, he had few friends, it was the typical bad guy.

And indeed, I asked myself; what drew me to him? "You're kind." I began, smiling a little. "And generous."

"Yeah, right…" He pulled his head away from my fingers. "Don't touch me." Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's own arms are twitching to hold you…

He was so frustrating. I knocked him on the forehead and looked straight at him. "Heero, if you were completely despicable, do you think I would be willing to give you everything you need?"

"Don't make me answer that." He stood, swinging his leg back over the chair and striding over to my door. I reclaimed my seat, still warm, and pulled up my schoolbag as I watched him leave.

Something about that had made me want to touch him, hold him until everything went away…. Yet at the same time, my pride and knowledge of his pride kept me away. It was strange, to still feel so strongly towards Heero even after he had insulted me. Something told me it wasn't meant to be taken to heart.

I worried over whether my feelings for him were just an infatuation anymore. I still refused for it to be anything more.

Still, something bothered me. Why did I care about him?

* * *

Phew, another chapter:) I wonder how many I can mass produce.

Not much to say this time, hope you enjoyed!


	8. A Long Time

Reminiscent  
Chapter 8

Living with Relena… it feels normal. Well, aside from the looks I get from Milliardo and her father. Otherwise, I liked watching her family move about their daily business. And of course, to repay, I helped them out sometimes. Although, there's not really all that much I can do, considering everyone in the family seems to have some sort of expertise. Relena herself had some expertise points in building, designing, chores, school, management and some other things.

However, besides their mother, Larissa, I was the only one with any skill in cooking. When Larissa found out, she practically squealed and asked me to help out with her and teach Relena to cook as well. (She had given up on the boys, but felt a woman had to know how to cook)

So, everyday, Relena would come home from school and study or work until dinner, at which time I would search for a job. Dinner we helped cook, and cleaned up after. After dinner we would usually go back to Relena's room, since our time was free then. It was used to finish homework, read, watch television, and sometimes I had the chance to watch as Relena made up songs or did something artistic. And of course showering and such happened in this time.

Naturally we weren't allowed to close the door.

Afterwards we'd go to bed, Relena in her room and me underneath her little brother on the bunk bed. That was the basic day. Saturdays and Sundays we cleaned or went out to the bar to work, or something.

Two weeks after I had moved in, I had been taking a break from job searching that day and admired her father's workmanship on the garage outside. It wasn't just a garage; a ledge stretched from the garage to Relena's window. In the summer, which was coming up, they could climb out of her window onto the roof of the garage, and from there the house.

Just outside her window was a glass structure; a miniature greenhouse. It was made to plant special vegetables that weren't usually found around here. It seemed to work rather well… and her father, Mateo, also had a green thumb. Actually, there was hardly anything that man couldn't do, including staring the shit out of you. Yes, staring.

"I'm home!" Relena announced. "Hello?" She managed her way to her room, swiping the phone on her way in. She stopped at the doorway, cocking her head to one side.

"What?" I was climbing out the window to sit on the ledge, so that half my body was on each side of the wall.

"Oh nothing." She dismissed it and dropped off her stuff. "I'm just not used to seeing you home." I shrugged.

Usually, she would be setting up her homework and getting a drink or snack by now, but she was pacing. Finally, she walked out of the room, clutching something in her pocket. I leaned back, trying to look past the door to where she was, but she had already turned a couple of corners.

The phone beeped as she punched in the number. I climbed off the ledge and followed her out, except hiding behind a wall. I was pretending to be extremely interested in a fake lily in a vase. He house was unreasonably bare…

"Ah, hello, is Michael there?" Michael? The kid that used to eat with use in the council? "Ah yes… you wanted to talk about something?" That's when I realized it; that kid was planning to ask Relena out. I fisted my left hand, then calmed myself. There was no way she would accept; he had only known her for a few months, and let's face it, he wasn't very easy on the eyes.

But then again… she had acted very sweet towards him. And I'm sure she's not shallow… of course not, she's practically perfect.

"With who?" … Are you stupid Relena? I peeked over the wall and saw her fidgeting a blushing, although she sounded sincerely innocent and honest. "Oh… I'm sorry, but I can't… no, it wouldn't feel right."

What were they saying? I wished there was a second line in the house so I could listen in…

"It's complicated. I'm sorry Michael." She hung up and walked into her room, falling against the bed. When I walked in, she had a hand covering her face, and seemed utterly disturbed. "Three call-me's, two directly… fifteen honks." She peeked up at me, through her fingers. "I wouldn't have called this one either, but Michael is… _was_ a friend." I paused.

"How long have you been counting?"

"This past month. This is wrong… I've never been very popular before, why now?" She sat up and I sat beside her. She rolled her head, massaging her throat. My eyes began to make their descent downwards…

"Don't you think so?" I could have slapped myself there… what was I turning into? I agreed dumbly and walked out of her room. Relena watched, silently, and then began her homework.

* * *

On the bunk bed, I rubbed my own forehead. I had no idea she was this popular with the guys, to be honest, I was a little jealous, but I can't say I blame them. She was smart, and talented. Sweet natured and kind, forgiving, quiet, although if she wanted to she could be funny and sarcastic. She was good with sports, helpful, and… as I've realized bit by bit, rather lovely too.

But still, they had no claims over Relena… and I really don't want to see her with someone else.

"It's funny." Relena stood at the doorway, leaning against it. She was staring off, at the door. It was raining outside. "I could understand if all the guys that have asked were desperate, but there's been a couple of the more popular guys too." She blushed and looked away. "Sorry, that was random." She smiled at me and then sat on the couch.

"Like who?"

"Huh?" She seemed surprised at my question.

"Like who." I repeated myself slower and lower.

She blushed again and looked away. I smirked to myself, but there were more important things in mind that had to be addressed. "I couldn't say, it's embarrassing, to me and them." She managed a slight smile.

"Was it Wufei?" I sat up, staring at her back. She never looked at me, but by her posture I could tell she was surprised and confused.

"He wouldn't." I opened my mouth to ask why but she stood up and answered my question first. "He… he has some other obligations in that area. He wouldn't see me in that way."

"But what about-"

"What about what Sylvia said?" Relena interrupted. She turned slightly and giggled. "Sylvia has been hung over on my lack of a romantic life for a long time, Heero. She'll do anything to get me interested in a boy right now, but I have other things to concentrate on." She smiled and walked away. "You shouldn't believe everything she says."

"Anyways, I'm gonna go study." She waved dismissively and walked into her room.

* * *

After dinner that day, Relena simply sat there, at her desk, her books all piled up neatly and all her homework finished. No chores, no songs, no nothing. I sat on her bed, playing with the ears of an old-looking teddy bear that I had found. She watched me for a moment, until I got bored and placed it to the side.

She opened her mouth, as if about to say something, but then hesitated and looked away. She turned on the radio, flipping through the channels, but never staying on one.

"Ask me already." It was bothering me as much as it was bothering her, so I decided to let her know I was expecting a question. It might speed her up a little. I had surprised her, I could tell by the way she looked away. "Well?"

"Heero…" the light from the desktop lamp wasn't enough for me to see if she was blushing or not, but from her expression, I'm pretty sure she was.

"Go on…"

"Am I pretty?" well… I wasn't expecting _that_ question. I couldn't help but stare at her as she looked down and studied her lap. She seemed like any other girl at that time; completely insecure about how she looked and what she let on to be. I was rather surprised…

"I… I guess." At that she smiled at me, and I could feel my heart beat quicken a bit. I wondered what she was going to do…

"I should have figured as much." She laughed to herself. She wasn't sad either, instead she was completely happy in my answer. "I've known you for so long, I don't know why I couldn't guess your answer."

She laughed and I smiled. That's right, we _have_ known each other for a long time. Much longer than most people. In the past few weeks, so many things have happened, and I seemed to have forgotten that fact.

The wonderful and mysterious aura that seemed to float about her seemed to disappear, and I found myself looking at Relena. The old one I had become friends with years ago, plain and simple. Happy and carefree. Suddenly the pedestal I had mounted her on seemed to disappear and she was just another normal girl. It was odd how my view of her changed with only a few words.

But the strange thing was I still liked her. Even when my view of her changed, my feelings for her didn't. Instead, it seemed like everything that had seemed so confusing a moment ago had cleared up, and it was all so simple.

I wanted to see her smile like that towards me, always. I wanted her to be the girl I had grown up with, and the Relena that I've come to know and love. I wanted her to always look at me in the same light as this, never in a way that would make her feel uncomfortable. The mysteries around her could be unravelled little by little, and I shouldn't try and think too hard when it came to her, in case everything clouded up again…

And I wondered what this feeling was. And I wondered to what extent I would go to make her this happy. And I wondered, if it should happen, if I could let her go and be happy with someone else.

And of course, I wondered if I confessed to her, if we could pull it off. Or if we would end up like so many of our friends; broken up and sick of one another.

A pain shot through me at the thought of her looking at me in disgust. No, I wouldn't take the chance. I needed her to be happy around me. I'll take it easy, and watch her for a few years before I would decide how I would care for her; as a brother figure or as her… husband.

"Let's get a snack." She smiled and winked. I smirked and sat up, preparing myself for the head rush. It came and subsided, and I followed her out into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

And I guess, for now, this was as happy as I needed to be.

* * *

A rather difficult chapter… I was stuck right before the last scene, then it kind of just wrote itself out :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! See you next time!

Lei


	9. The Day it Rained

Reminiscent

Chapter 9

The following Sunday was stormy. After church my father brought me to the nightclub to help him clean. That took up another three hours of my Sunday, but it wasn't like I had any other plans. Heero was gone when I got home from church, being interviewed for a job I think.

On the way home the sky began to pour. I love the rain; it's always calmed me down. The funny thing is it usually is a sign of bad luck for me as well. I don't mind though, because it always soothes me to listen to the patter of rain on the windows afterward. Bad days make me appreciate the rain even more…

"Relena." I smiled up at father and waited for him to continue. "How do you feel about moving to America?"

I made a face and looked straight ahead, watching the dozens of cars in front of us. "I suppose I'd grow to like it, but I think I prefer it here, anyways. Why do you ask?"

"I want to move there this summer."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to move to America this summer. Things with your uncle are working out, and I think we'd have a better business there. I've already set things up, and I'm just waiting for approval for immigration." I whipped my head to stare at him, slack-jawed.

"Why didn't we have a say in this?" I could feel a little twist in my gut, and my voice was trying to rise. I had to choke it back. "Why didn't you ask Milliardo, Zechs, and me?"

"I have my reasons…" I shrugged that part off, since it didn't seem all too important at the moment. "My plan is to move our family a couple at a time. However, the lease on the building only lasts another four years and I don't have the money to support your schooling from afar so you'll have to come with me."

"What? Why not next year?" I could feel myself panicking, but the words came out as calmly as possible.

"They'll charge extra for schooling then; you'll be considered a foreign student." That was ridiculous. But… I wasn't all that educated in foreign policies, so who was I to argue?

Still, I was reasonably upset. I practiced deep breathing to keep my temper in check, and just stared out the window as we drove along. The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes you two. Why don't you go rest?" Mother greeted us as soon as we stepped in. Father gladly retired to his room.

"Are you sure? I can still help." I offered the two in the kitchen. I wanted to keep busy…

"No, it's alright." Heero walked up and turned me to face my room. "Rest." He pushed me along, then returned to the kitchen. I stepped into my room, hesitantly, and made my way across, to my bed.

In my head, the conversation in the car churned in my head. I felt a pain in my chest, and in response, snatched Reminiscent before I collapsed into the mess of pillows and blankets. I didn't really matter that I was still wearing the dirtied jacket, or that my ponytail was wedged uncomfortably between my head and the bed. I just curled up in the blankets and cried.

I didn't want to leave my home. I didn't want to leave my friends. It had taken me so long to get where I was… and that still wasn't very far. I didn't want to start all over again! Silent curses streamed out of my mouth, directed mainly at my father, and I could feel a strong heartache coming.

The last time I had felt like this was when Grandmother had died… it was like losing a place I felt like I belonged to all over again. But I shouldn't be selfish…Mia and Sylvia were going home again, weren't they? And Father had family over there, lots. He'd be happier there…

But still…

I cursed and screamed silently. Why the hell couldn't I had grown up to be a normal girl, and be able to be selfish. Even now I was thinking about everyone else too.

"Dinner!" Shit. I was a mess… and there was no way I wanted to be seen like this…

I pretended to be asleep, just to stall time so I could calm down enough to be able to clean up…

"I think she's sleeping." I could hear Zechs saying.

"Well go wake her up. It's dinner time." Mother answered. I heard him running towards my room and sat up so my back was to the door, and stretched.

"Relena?"

"I'm awake…" I yawned and reached to untie my hair. My litter brother ran off and I climbed down from the bed, checking myself in a full body mirror to see what condition I was in. Not good, apparently.

"I'm just gonna go wash up!" I called as I made my way to the washroom. Washing my face vigorously, I hoped it would help the red eyes and running nose… or at least give me an excuse.

Not a chance. I heard Heero politely declining dinner with the family outside the door, and wanting to eat in the garage; he and my father weren't on very good terms.

When he left I figured it was for the better and I walked outside. As I entered the kitchen and took my seat between the two boys, I ignored the looks that were directed first at me then at the other members of my family.

I sat down with my head at an angle so my hair covered most of my face. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes, with a lack of fighting from my brothers. I could tell the focus was on me, so I tried to eat as fast as possible, just to get out of there…

"Geez, a little crybaby." I paused, my stomach went still, and I found the food I had just shoved in my mouth back on my plate. I felt sick and about ready to cry all over again.

Mother sat up a little glared at Father, the one who made the comment. "Relena, why don't you have a shower and you can finish this later." Thank God mother was such a saint.

I tried to smile but ended up turning away. "I'm not hungry… thanks."

I could feel the tension in the room as I left, and hurried into my room to get a change of clothes. A few minutes later I found myself in a warm shower, angrily throwing random bottles and sponges at my feet. I wanted to scream, but that would've worried somebody. The projectiles made little noise as I kicked them before they could do make much sound.

They were clearing the table when I got out. I hurried into my room before anyone noticed I had left the washroom, only to run into Heero.

Shit.

I was still a mess. I had figured I wouldn't be bothered anymore once I got in here, but I suppose I had forgotten about him. He stood up and walked towards me but I backed up a step.

"Relena…" he looked at me for a moment as I desperately tried to hide myself in my closet. Finally, he turned and walked out of my room. Listening to his footsteps fade, I slowly made my way over to my bed and I picked up a handful of pillows and blankets.

Opening the window, clumsily, I managed to throw the bundles into the winter greenhouse outside. A second blanket and pillow followed the others in a couple of seconds. I picked up Reminiscent and climbed out into the structure outside.

The rain pit-pattered quietly against the glass. It soothed me, let me close my eyes calmly, and my chest felt much lighter. The moon peeked through the clouds and I could only call this a magical night.

"Relena?" I pulled the blankets closer around Reminiscent and I, and turned to look at Heero. Sure, I was a mess, but in this environment, I was feeling calm. If I could just not think…

More tears made their way down my cheeks, though. The pain rushed back as I focused on Heero, instead of the calm night.

He hefted himself up and through the window, to sit by me. I turned away, trying to compose myself again. I wished he would just go away, and let me calm down alone…

"Here." Something fell on my lap. I looked down and saw a box of tissue. I looked at him, with his back turned to me. Was he worried? It was definitely weird; I usually kept to myself on days like this.

But it was nice, too. To have someone worrying about me like this.

To think, I was going to have to leave this behind… I choked back tears. I didn't want to have to go. It was like… I had just started living a stable life and then…

I could hear Heero turn as I made to lay down. He moved towards me, and I turned away.

"Relena…" I had to push him away, or it would just be too much when it was time for me to leave…

"Just leave me alone." There was a pause, then the wood beneath us creaked. Just as I thought he was leaving, the was suddenly a rush of cool air against my back. I curled up tightly, around my bear.

Warmth then replaced the cool air. I could feel his shirt against my back. He was laying down with me.

With me. Under the same blanket. What was he thinking!

There was a pause, then I felt him shuffle. He put an arm around me and pulled me closer. Then everything was warm and soft. I could smell my soap on his skin. Heat spread through my body, and I was so surprised I didn't notice when he turned me around and help me close.

"What are you…" He stroked my hair, and held me close to him. My heart was beating so fast… but he calmed me. Loving strokes all along my body, tucking me in to fit against him.

My chest still hurt, but… well, I can't explain the feeling. Just that it felt warm as well. Was he comforting me? Hundreds of thoughts raced through me head, until I just burst. I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry.

Heero held me silently. He rested my head on his neck and rocked me slightly as the moments went by. The moon came and went, and the rain began to pour. Soon, the sky was completely dark, and the lights around us went out one by one.

I don't know when the tears stopped, or when I finally fell asleep, but I know that he was there the whole time. Fully dressed, a little sweaty, but warm, and soft, and soothing.

I don't think I could ever ask for anything more.

* * *

Wow. As if that didn't take forever and a half XD; Sorry, like usual… but I really like how this one turned out. I don't have much to say today so… I hope you all enjoyed 


End file.
